destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Sun Green Moon
New RP set in sci fi/fantasy realm inspired by the works of G. Wolfe , S. King, J. Abercrombie & L. Niven among others Campaign setting, races and classes and ruleset in development, subject to change. <<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>> WORLD -- A land where the future is uncertain and the past has been forgotten more times than not. Civilizations span further than most comprehend, scattered and fragmented among the inner planets and possibly beyond. Technology of ages past exists almost exclusively as non working relics from the past shrouded in mystery and superstition except for rare cases. Ancient artificial intelligences sometimes linger, ghostlike and in some cases deprived, around old cities or other ancient structures. Common weaponry is more that of the iron age than anything else, but it is not unheard of for adventurers to carry anything from revolvers to elecrto-pulse weaponry and anything between. The only thing more enigmatic than technology is magic, which exists and is becoming more prevalent as the worlds move on. -- Interplanetary travel is for most a legend if anything and to the elite who possess the means it is a priceless commodity. The sun is so old it is huge and red. On Urth rumors of supernova have spawned cults. Cities are run like medieval kingdoms, and towns are humble at best in most cases. The Autarch is the All-Emperor, King of Kings, and all know his title yet mystery surrounds the ruling houses. Many creatures that populate our world are replaced here by equivalent but unfamiliar varieties, and many in this world are new. The moon had centuries ago been terraformed, Jungles have grown from the once tended gardens and itself since blasted into fragments during some forgotten war, each piece often having its own economy, Biosphere and developing cultures. On Urth and on the moon (known as Lun), few know the real histories. Most only know some ancient truths from legends and stories. Many who live are enough generations beyond the last technological times to consider their own history relatively new and the past ages all but forgotten. Enjoy the strangeness, the alienness, the mystery, and keep in mind this is a work in progress... <<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>> -- RACES 0- -Human (Good old human, typical Urthling.) 0- -Exultant (Evolved Urthling race, taller, often slightly gray or blue, usually more finesse less brute, mostly from upper class.) 0- -Cacogen (any one of many alien species sometimes disguised as Urthlings) 0- -Greenman (Humans from the future, sometimes skin is green from the algea in their bodies which alleviates their need for food, they need sunlight.) 0- -Xanthoderm (Urthling from Xanthic continent, yellow skinned islanders, nomadic lifestyle.) 0- -Beastman (a variety of species bred mostly for war in ages past. Originally considered slave races they have since developed many customs and societies unto themselves.) -- COMMON PROFESSIONS 0- -Lictor (Bodyguard, torturer, serves a lord, melee, when not tied to a lord can find employment as a traveling executioner.) 0- -Peltast (Ranged soldier, ranger like class, employment as path finder, trail keep.) 0- -Obscuro (Spy, observer, good at blending in, strong in hand to hand and speechcraft ) 0- -Lucivee (Assassin, master of deadly arts) 0- -Harrier (raider, bandit) 0- -Errant (generally questing adventurer, mostly interested in helping others) 0- -Hierodules (healing class. Often Priests or Clerics, they can also be as lowly as temple slaves and rarely prostitutes; the healing arts are often granted to many positions within and around temples but not exclusively) 0- - -- <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> New player, please post with name, race and class and generalized character traits such as disposition and physical traits ie: sex, build, hair color etc... -- -- -- Category:User Created Content Category:UCC RP Setting Category:UCC Campaign